Justice Sleeps With Vengeance
by K0nflicti0n
Summary: A dangerous new adversary forces a broken OSP Team to trust each other one more time before they are picked off one by one.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For some of the long await re-write is now fully underway. Hope you enjoy.**

"Two years, it's been two years since you vanished and I can't help but blame myself for that. I was your partner and best friend…hell we could have even been more if neither of us had been so damn bull headed and stubborn." Deeks softly said the to the tombstone as the rain poured relentlessly down around and on him. It had started raining after they realized she was missing, and again on the one year aniversy of her disappearance. He had never been one to believe in signs and omens but when I started raining two hours after Kensi had disappeared during what had started out as a simple surveillance operation deep in his soul Deeks knew that Kensi was gone.

"I….I should have known something was wrong. I should….God Kensi I'm so sorry…I failed you just like I've failed everyone else in my life…." Deeks was crying as he slumped to his knees in the mud faceing her simple yet beautiful headstone. The squishy sounds of footsteps in the wet and muddy ground made their way to him and as much as he should worry about a threat walking up behind him he actually hope it was someone coming to put a bullet in his skull, maybe than he would get to see the one person on earth who had meant everything to him.

"If your gonna kill me just get it over with already." Deeks said hoarsely as he kept his eyes glued to the name of Kensi Marie Blye on the grave marker and as he waited on his knees for what would be a merciful end to the hell he had been living in for the past two years he wanted the person behind him to just end all his pain and anguish. "DO IT!" He roared and when he heard a heavy sigh he knew who was behind him and as much as he wanted to be ashamed of what he had just said he didn't have it in him to feel anything other than regret that today would not be the day he would finally get to see her.

"Oh Mr. Deeks." The heart broken sound of Hetty Lange reached his ears and when she placed a hand in a comforting gesture on his shoulder he instantly jerked away from her and moved to his feet before he turned to face her.

"Here to tell me that its not my fault Hetty? That I made the right call by leaving Kensi to call for help while I ran into that building looking for Henderson's kids while it was on fire?" Deeks voice was cold and emotionless but his eyes held a hard and unforgiving edge to them. "Or are you gonna berate me for my reckless attitude and that Kensi would be appalled by my actions?" Deeks snarled at Hetty and felt a little bit of self-satisfaction when he saw a hurt look cross the older woman's features before she looked at the ground.

Deeks sighed heavily as he wiped a wet hand over his equally wet and tear stained face before he looked at the ground. "I'm….I'm sorry that was outta line." Deeks muttered as he stood their uncomfortably.

"No Mr. Deeks I am the one who should apologize to you. I had no right to say that to you last year." Hetty's voice was heavy with loss and regret. "I had no right to say that to you." Hetty couldn't help but recall the conversation between them that had quickly gotten out of control, of course being 7 months after Kensi had been officially declared deceased and two months after Hetty had to fire Deeks for his reckless, and almost suicidal, attitude while on operations. "How are you doing Mr. Deeks?"

"Well I'm sure you know by know that LAPD stuck behind a desk for the same reasons you fired me." Deeks said evenly as he held back the bitterness he felt because part of him knew that Kensi would be ashamed that her….disappearance had caused all of them to fall apart like this. Callen and Sam were still partners because they were used to losing people from their time with, and before NCIS. Hetty had been in the spy game so long that one could only guess how many people she had lost and then double that and still probably be wrong. Eric and Nell had finally gotten together a couple months after Kensi had vanished. But Deeks, well he had taken it harder than anyone had ever imagined.

Sure Deeks had lost partners before, it was just part of the job as LAPD. But none of those partners had been such a big part fo his life like Kensi was. He hadn't been absolutely in love, and completely scared of being in love, with her.

"When I created the position of LAPD Liaison Officer I did so because one you were, and still are, an incredibly talented and trained undercover operative. The second reason was because I knew without a doubt out of all the people in the world that I could have partnered with Kensi you, and you alone would be the only person able to slip past her walls and show here that there was more to life than just the job." Hetty said as he leveld her gaze up at Deeks and gave him a small sad smile. "At first the two of you struggled to find common ground, as all new partners do. But as time passed you learned to trust one another, and piece by piece the walls Ms. Blye had always hidden behind slowly came down."

Deeks kept looking at the ground as Hetty's words sparked memories within him that he fought every day to keep buried deep in his mind, and as much as he wanted to stop her he just couldn't seem to make his vocal cords work.

"When the trust between you two started to become more I was unsure if I should end your partnership. Because when two agents become more than partners and friends one has to wonder if they will put each other above the mission." Hetty said and could tell from Deeks posture he needed a moment before she continued. "But I went with my gut and as time went by I saw that the connection you two shared is what you made you such good partners and so effective when you worked together…..I just never realized how deep the connection went, until it was gone."

Hetty stood their clutching her umbrella as she looked at the defeated and worn out man before her. "I am so very very sorry Martin." Hetty said finally before she turned around and walked away from Deeks and Kensi's grave.

**A/N: OMG YES! The ending of this week's episode completely made up for whati thought was a shitty ending to the season premire last week. If any of you that read this are also writters please please please write Kensi's . after She askes Deeks "What happens next?" and he says "It's a love story." Hell you can even start when he says "One day you are make someone a very good (pauses to get the food) personal assistant." She was all happy and smiling when he started and then was completely deflated and disappointed (almost hurt looking) when he finished that sentence. I'll admit I've never one to really react to a tv show unless it's a mystery kinda show and I figure it out really early on but I jumped out outta my chair and fist pumped shouted "yes" when Deeks said "It's a love story"**


	2. Chapter 2

As Sam Hannah walked out of the front door he still regretted not visiting Kensi's grave two days ago on the anniversary of the day she simply vanished but he knew Deeks would be there. Even though it had been almost a year and a half since the last time Sam had seen Deeks the words the LAPD liaison had thrown in his face were still fresh in his mind.

_1 year 3 months ago_

"_Deeks you can't keep this up man." Sam said as he tried to reason with the younger man. "I know it's been hard but.."_

"_You don't know shit Sam! You weren't there, you're not the one that failed her and now show's been missing for over a year because of me." Deeks said as she slapped Sam's hand away from his shoulder._

"_Deeks no one thinks that. Any of us would have done what you did." Callen said as he tried to calm the two remaining members of his team down._

"_Bullshit Callen!" Deeks shot back turning his glare to the team leader. "Don't think I haven't seen the looks, or heard the whispers when you guys think I'm not around." Deeks said his temper rising each passing moment. "Don't stand there and act like everyone in this building blames me for what happened. Our only two witnesses end up dead and Kensi is missing."_

"_No one blames you for that. But they do blame you for taking all these risks lately." Sam said losing his patience with Deeks. "What do you think Kensi would say if she saw how you've.." Whatever else Sam had been about to say was cut off by Deeks slamming his fist into the former SEAL's jaw, the sudden surprise and force of the punch caused Sam to stumble back a few feet._

"_Don't you DARE fucking say that to me! For someone who is big on saying never leave a man behind you sure were pretty quick to accept that Kensi…That…." Deeks coulnd;t finish his sentence as tears began to pour uncontrollably down his face and his voice failed him before he turned around and slowly walked out of OSP._

As Sam shook that particular memory from his mind his cellphone rang before he evern had a chance to close the door behind him. Reaching into his coat pocket the large black federal agent saw that it was Callen and he had to sigh at his friends impatience. "G I'm leaving right now. I just walked out of the house."

"Sam get back in your house." Callen's words and tone of voice told that Sam this was serious.

"What's going on G?"

"I found a .308 round on my front step with your name on it. I'll be there in a moment." Callen answered and Sam heard a car horn blaring in the background of the call. For some reason Sam looked down at his feet and spotted something that filled him with dread.

"Callen….I just found a round on my front steps." Sam looked up and pulled his pistol form behind his back as he scanned the area.

"Sam get inside and make sure Michelle and the Alisa are safe. I'm 5 minutes out."

"Hold on G." Sam said as he grouched above the pulled he used the barrel of his Sig-Saur, in order to prevent his finger prints from getting on the un-spent round, and knocked the bullet over and rolled it and felt his heard skip a beat. "Callen don't come here." Sam said as he practically jumped to his feet and looked around the area.

"Why the hell not?"

"This bullet has your name on it."

"I'm on your street now have the front door ready for me." Callen said as he jerked the wheel to the right and the sounds of squealing tires and the roaring engine of Callen's Austin Martin reached Sam's ears. While he was relieved that his partner was safe Sam was slightly irked that Callen had little regard for his own wellbeing, but losing Kensi had made them all even more protective of each other. The moment Callen's car slammed to a halt its owner was out of the car in one swift fluid motion and began sprinting towards Sam and the waiting door.

"Sam get all the blinds and doors, I'll call Hetty." Callen said as he pulled his pistol out and chambered a round before locking the door behind him.

"What the hell is going on in here?" The extremely agitated voice of Michelle Hanna demanded as she stormed into the living room in a pair of sweatpants and one of Sam's T-shirts.

"Honey it's.."

"Don't you Honey me Samuel Hannah! Why do you both have your guns out and look like you're expecting a fight?" Michele demanded as she glared at both men.

"I found a .308 round on my front step with Sam's name on it, and he found one with mine." Callen said worried as he looked at her. A worried look flashed across Michele's face for a split second before a calm and serious tone masked her features a second before she turned around and walked back in the direction she had come from.

"I don't know what's worse. The fact that someone knows where we live and wants us dead, or that Michele is pissed." Sam said in a matter of fact tone as he finished pulling down all the blinds and making sure everything was locked and secured. Callen nodded as he pulled out his phone and hti the speed dial for Hetty.

"I'm assuming by your call at this early hour Mr. Callen that both you and Mr. Hannah have received a addressed high caliber round."

Despite the severity of the situation and what its implications were Callen couldn't bite back the immediate response the leaped from his mouth. "Ok your good but how did you know that?" Callen looked at Sam with a shocked expression on his face.

"I just received a rather frantic call from the Beale household informing me that there was a bullet for each of them awaiting discovery on their doorstep. I'm afraid I have to enact Tartarus Protocols Mr. Callen."


	3. Chapter 3

_Last time on Justice Sleeps with Vengeance_

"_I'm assuming by your call at this early hour Mr. Callen that both you and Mr. Hannah have received an addressed high caliber round."_

_Despite the severity of the situation and what its implications were Callen couldn't bite back the immediate response the leaped from his mouth. "Ok your good but how did you know that?" Callen looked at Sam with a shocked expression on his face._

"_I just received a rather frantic call from the Beale household informing me that there was a bullet for each of them awaiting discovery on their doorstep. I'm afraid I have to enact Tartarus Protocols Mr. Callen."_

Callen swallowed the lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat and hung up on Hetty and couldn't mask the look of pure horror that had taken over his normally stoic features as he snapped his phone in half.

"G what the hell?" Sam asked as he watched Callen break a rather expensive and fully encrypted phone.

"Hetty has activated the Tararus Protocols." He said softly as he dropped the pieces of his phone and looked at Michelle as she walked back into the room.

Michelle could instantly tell something was wrong by Sam's body language and the look of fear on Callen's face. While the tension radiating off her husband worried her it was Callen's expression that made her blood run cold. In all the years she had known Callen she had never seen his look like this. "What's wrong?"

"Hetty activated Tartarus Protocols." Sam said his voice dripping with fear and worry.

"Ok…buys I'm not part of OSP so you need to break it down for me." She said as she struggled to remain calm.

"It means we have all be compromised and have been targeted. Basically Hetty is beating the hell out of the 'oh shit' button." Callen said as he looked at Sam and Michelle. "Sam please tell me you have a plan for this?"

"I…." Sam sighed heavily in defeat and ran a hand down his face. "The only plan I ever had was go underground and make my way to the Navy Yard in D.C." Sam paused as he looked at Michelle sadly. "Grab what you can and what we need for the trip."

Michelle simply nodded and turned around to empty out both of the safes they had in the house of sensitive materials and the cash they had stashed away incase this happened. Sam waited until she was out of ear shot before he turned to start talking to Callen. "What exactly did Hetty say?"

"Eric and Nell both had a bullet on their doorstep." Callen said as he suddenly looked up. "Shit!"

"What?"

"Eric and Nell. They aren't trained for this." Callen said as he moved a few feet in the direction that Michelle had walked off. "Michelle! Please tell me you guys have an extra burner phone?"

"G what are you doing?" Sam asked knowing that his partner has a tendency to throw the playbook out the window and go off on his own. "You heard Hetty. We've gotta go underground and make our way to NCIS Headquarters at the Navy Yard."

"I know that Sam and so does everyone else that works at the office but Nell and Eric aren't trained for something like this. And before you start in I know Nell's trained but Eric's not and Nell doesn't have the experience that we do." Callen said almost desperately.

"What about Paris and Nate? You think they don't need your help?"

"Paris is Nate's partner and neither of them are helpless. They will have each other's back, but Nell and Eric…I…." Callen said as his desperation grew and he knew he could never keep both Michelle and Sam from stopping him if they wanted to.

"You can't what Callen?" Michelle asked in a motherly tone trying to calm down the two partners. While Callen may not be related to either her or Sam she considered him like a brother and part of the family.

"I…I can't let something else happen to another member of the team. I never….I never thought that anything would happen to Kensi because she was…..She was good as an agent and could more than handle herself." Callen tried vainly to keep his tears at bay but a couple of them forced their way past the corners of his eyes and began to leave a wet trail down his cheek. "I am….I will not fail another member of this team."

"Go." Michelle said as she suddenly tossed one of the burn phones to Callen only to receive a look of shock and betrayal from Sam. "Or numbers are the only ones programmed on there."

By the time turned his gaze back to where Callen was standing he was out the front door and Sam knew that Callen was in the process of doing what he does best. Going off the reservation and completely disappearing while he did what he could to help his team.

**Two Weeks Later**

Detective Marty Deeks slowly walked towards the building that was the home to NCIS Office of Special Projects, or at least as far as he knew it was still the home to OSP but the lack of vehicles in the parking lot led him to believe that they had changed locations. When he reached the door he had once used on a regular basis he found it unlock and for some reason this made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and he paused long enough to pull out his pistol before he pushed it open. The complete void of anything in the building other than silence completely unnerved Deeks since he was so used to the place being full of activity. As he slowly moved through the building Deeks could tell from the dust on the floor no one had been in the building for quite some time and he sighed heavily as he slowly put his pistol back into the holster that pressed against the small of his back. Early this morning he had found a folded piece of paper taped to a plain looking CD with the words "watch this now" quickly scribbled on it.

Unsure of what was going on or if someone was pranking Deeks simply ignored this disc on his desk, that was until he received a phone call from a heavily accent voice asking him if he was watched it yet. When Deeks asked who was calling him and tried to run a trace on the call the man who called him simply laughed and told Deeks the exact same thing the note had said before he hung up.

Understanding that this was extremely important the blonde detective did exactly that and felt his blood run cold. The video file on the disc was only a minute long but it was the most disturbing minute o Deeks life. The video was from the view of a sniper's scope and the cross hairs rested on the head of every member the OSP team he had worked with, including Hetty. Without thinking Deeks ejected and pocketed the disc before racing towards his car.

That had all happened an hour ago and now Deeks stood in the abandoned building he had once worked in and was afraid his old friends, if he could even call them that since he had left on a pretty sour note, were in danger and he had no way to contact them. As Deeks turned to head back to his car a soft and repetitive metallic clicking reached his ears. Freezing in his tracks Deeks listened intently and could tell that the sound was coming from what had once been the gym. Pulling his pistol back out and easing off the safety Deeks slowly walked to the gym and soon found the source of the noise. There in the middle of the room was a single individual standing there, back facing the door Deeks had just entered through.

"LAPD! Put your hands up."

"Ah Detective Deeks. I had hoped you would be here sooner but it seems that my note was too subtle for you the first time around." The same heavily accented male voice spoke before the man turned around to face Deeks, and once again the Detective felt a chill run through the very core of his soul.

"You." Deeks said in a voice that was mixed with shock and sudden rage as he looked at the face of one Javier Contreras. The same man who had been the target of the investigation when Kensi disappeared.

"So glad you remember me Martin. But then again two years is not nearly enough time to forget the man who was behind your partners death, is it." The man had a smug grin on his face and Deeks noticed the two knives Javier was holding, one in each hand, and Deeks instantly remembered that Javier was extremely skilled and deadly with those six inch knives.

"I see you're still extremely arrogant. I mean you did bring knives to a gun fight." Deeks said as he kept his pistol pointed at the man who was responsible for what had happened to Kensi, and he was sorely tempted to just pull the trigger and make up a story to cover his ass if need be.

"Arrogant…yes but not stupid." Contreras said and soon the sound of boots clicking against the floor filled the room as two men calmly walked into the now abandoned gym both brandishing automatic weapons "And as you can clearly see, not alone."

Deeks nervously looked at all three men before he reacted in the only manner her could, he fired at one of the two new men, hitting him instantly in the chest before turning to run out the door right beside him as automatic weapons fire peppered the wall behind where he had just been standing. Sprinting towards the door that would lead to his car he heard footsteps racing after him and acting on instinct alone he suddenly executed a baseball slide type maneuver and twisted his body and raised his gun to the door he had just left and fired two rounds, with lethal precision as the second gun man came into view.

Fearing that Javier had brought more than to gunman Deeks scrambled to his feet and resumed his race to his car. However the moment he pushed the door open a fist solidly connected with his face breaking his nose and sent him reeling and caused his to drop his pistol. Before he had a chance to react his attacked was instantly on him pummeling him with a series of punches and elbow strikes. Luckily Deeks was able to see one elbow sailing towards his face and he ducked up it and wrapped his arms around his attacker before picking up this unknown attacker, as soon as his arms made contact with his opponent something in the back of Deeks mind told him this person was a female, not that it actually mattered right now.

Deeks dumped the person on her head, or rather he tried to but he noticed that his attack was wearing a motorcycle helmet. Deeks blinked the tears from his broken nose away and put his hands up to defend himself as his attacker jumped to her feet and the fight resumed. While Deeks was no stranger to a street fight he was completely outclassed in this fight and was forced to focus on defending himself, and he was doing a poor job at that. As the fight progressed Deeks spotted Javier slowly walking towards the fight, and that momentary loss of focus was the opening Deeks attacker needed to put his on his ass with a well-placed kick to the side his right knee with a follow up right hook to Deeks jaw.

As Deeks laid there trying to regain his senses and looked around for either his pistol, which was too far away to grab, or anything he could use as a weapon, unfortunately all he spotted was some black pile of goo next to his hand. Acting on pure desperation as he saw his attacker pull a pistol from behind her back Deeks grabbed a handful of, well he didn't want to think about what he was grabbing, and slung it at the visor of the helmet and would have cheered in joy if it wasn't for the severe situation he was in.

Deeks rolled to his feet and was about to lung at the woman he saw her jerk off the helmet and he froze in his tracks when his ocean blue eyes locked onto the mismatched brown eyes that were full of hatred and rage.

"Kensi?" Deeks shocked and weak voice barely was a whisper as he looked at woman who had just kicked his ass.

And suddenly gunfire filled the air


End file.
